Attack of Winter and Summer
by Cat Girl 1995
Summary: Only a few years had past since Pitch was defeated and surprise surprise he is back! and not alone. Who are these two new allies of Pitch's and why do they wish to see Jake and the season sprites gone? rated teen to be safe and contains OC's and no ships are planed. hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm finally on the other side of things, writing a fanfiction! I've been stewing on this idea for a little while and finally put it down on paper! Hope you guys like it!**

** Oh and by the way- I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

**I can't believe I finally get to say that!**

**And now on to the story.**

Jack Frost flew over the town of burgess, just having blanketed the town in six inches of snow. He wanted to make things perfect for the world's biggest snowball fight he planned for Jamie and his friends tomorrow. Jack flew over and landed in a cushiony snow drift by his lake, as the sun was about to set, and though of his planes for the approaching winter.

This winter wasn't going to be too bad, quit mild in fact, to some peoples standards. There were only planes for three big snow storms in America alone and not that much snow coverage in the northern hemisphere. Mother Nature must have thought to give him a break since be only became a guardian last year. And an Amazing year that was, he had gotten to know all the other Guardians so much over the years. North and Tooth felt like the parents he wished he still had, they were always worrying over him and making sure he was okay. Bunnymun and Sandy were no better, they took the role of protective older brother and uncle to the extreme some times, always butting in and checking up on him. Some days Jacks was surprised that he had yet to see one of the guardians while he was making his wintry rounds. This should have alerted Jack that something was amiss, but he just enjoyed the silence.

That is, until he opened his eyes to the starry night sky and saw the aurora borealis overhead, and then an oak sapling twisting around his leg and tugging hard. Jacks thought went into overdrive at the two callings. He knew that the northern light were North's way of calling a meeting, and usually they held great importance when called in such a way, but the oak sapling was even more Important, She very rarely called in such a manner and you definitely did not want to be on Her bad side.

Jack sighed deeply and said "Wind, take me to the meeting place" and Wind lifted him up and headed south.

"I hope North's call isn't that important" Jack said as the wind flew him off to that place.

** Well this is the End to my first chapter of my first Fan fiction EVER, please be kind and no flames! I don't think I could take it! Oh and I'll apologizes a head of time but I don't think I will be able to update regularly, school and the such. And I bet your wondering who ****_She_**** is. Well you'll just have to wait and find out! Unless you can guess it!**


	2. Chapter 1-The Gaurdians and Monarchs

**Thanks for the great reviews! I just couldn't get the story out of my head so I just needed to write it down (maybe now I'll be able to get my homework done!). **

**Also bear with me on the accent of both Bunny and North, I have never typed accents and it might take a while to get the hang of them.**

**And don't worry the chapters will hopefully be a lot longer! That was just the prologue. Well enjoy the first chapter! **

**Oh almost forgot! I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but the OC's are mostly from my head **

**(I can't be 100% sure of the OC because I have read too many RotG fics to distinguish my own. So I will apologize now if there are any huge similarities between mine and other peoples, and please contact me if that does happen I don't want to steel anyone's ideas, Promise!) **

Jack came an landed by the Great Oak Tree, there usually meeting place when summoned by Her. He always disliked coming her; it wasn't because it felt to warm for him, it was the perfect temperature, It's just they were only called here when something of dire proportions what to happen, something that would be catastrophic to the Earth. Sadly, when he looked around the place he saw just what he dreaded.

There stood a beautiful woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties, she had flowing auburn hair reaching past her mid back and a perfect tan on her skin. She wore a flowing dress, of shear green and brown material, that skirted the ground as she moved, it was belted at her slim waist with a flowering vine made of gold, and there were two large strands of see green satin that came off the shoulders, loosely hanging from her arms, were cuffed to her wrists with bracelets made of silver seashells. The top crossed her collarbone in a horizontal line and she had a necklace of brass animals leaping and dancing around her neck with copper birds adorning her ears and hair, along with flowers of every color cascading down her auburn tresses. She had a stunning face that was purely natural. Her lips gentle and smooth were the shade of a pale mauve and her nose was a simple slope. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows of the same color as her hair, and cat-like eyes that were constantly changing color to fit her mood. She looked like a gentle yet powerful goddess and a caring mother ready to both chastise and protect her children when needed. She was Gaia, otherwise known as Mother Nature.

Just looking at her Jack new there was trouble, he didn't need to see the three cloaked clad figures behind her confirm his suspicions. The only thing bothering him was why and he didn't think he was the cause of such a dangerous look.

At the North pole snow was just beginning to fall and Bunny was pacing in front of the fire place, both trying to keep warm and because he was starting to get annoyed at a certain winter spirit.

"Were th' hell is that bloody frost bite!" Bunny yelled for the hundredth time.

"Bunny, I'm sure jack is just running a little late, it is nearly winter solstice and Jack is starting to get busy" Tooth said as she hovered by the fireplace, drinking some herbal tea that North somehow had. It also seemed to magically keep her calm.

"Yes, yes Jack will be fine, just little late no?" North said half into the conversation as he checking the two lists again, making sure everything was in order for Christmas which was fast approaching.

"Yes, he is… wait no, no 'e is not just a _little_ late. A little late would be 30 min. or an hour since its frost, but the bloody dingo is 4 _hours_ late! Tooth, I don't even know how your still calm!" Bunny screamed now.

Upon hearing the four hour comment she started to wake up from her tea induced haze and buzzing about the room in a flurry, worry spreading on her face. North was sad to see the effect of his tea to be shaken of so quickly and now he had to deal with a frantic Tooth Fairy.

"Jack iz just busy, like Tooth said, no need to worry" North said trying to reassure his comrades, unsuccessfully I might add. Tooth and Bunny did just the opposite after hearing that, and started arguing with North about it.

Off to the side, the moon was shining rather brightly and trying to get the guardians attention. This only one guardian noticed. Sandy had seen the lights and tried to get the other guardians attention, but failed miserably. Though after a good couple min. of trying luckily and unlucky elf walked by. Sand grabs the poor elf and shook him vigorously quickly grapping the other guardians attention.

"Sandy what iz it?" north asked. In response all sandy did was point at the light coming from the other room.

"AH Manny, Sandy why did you not tell us sooner?" he said as the four quickly walked into the room.

"Manny, we are sorry we did not come sooner, we were waiting for Jack" the stone shone brighter in response. "Yes, yes we are aware, Pitch is back and causing great trouble, but surly it iz not that bad"

"Oh, but I can assure you, young one, this is more than just _that _bad" a stern voice said form behind the big four. They turned around quickly, weapons on the ready, posed to strike and then immediately relaxed when they realized it was Mother Nature. She was far older than even the oldest of the big four. She was about as old as the Man in the Moon himself. She strode in her dress flowing behind her and four cloaked figures followed after.

"A disaster of great proportions, one that would rival the Great Ice Age, and Dark Age if not stomped down quickly. Not only will this hurt thousands of children, but it could ultimately destroy the Earth as well."

" Great Mother, how can this be? Pitch is powerful but not that powerful" North inquired

"Nicolas, while you are right in that assumption , you did not think of another possibility. Your enemy, Pitch Black, has thought it wise to make allies of my previous two seasonal monarchs, the Winter Queen Mab and Summer King Oberon"

The four guardians were speechless. Those two spirits had the cruelest reputation in the entire spirit world. Mother Nature had to imprison them just to keep the earth balanced and safe for the humans again, when those two had gotten out of control. They had caused years of droughts and famines, along with freezing cold that turned humans into frozen husks in only min. They were heart less beings that never understood humans and never cared for them.

"A-a-and h-how ar-are we to stop this, m-ma'am?" Tooth asked.

"This is simple. You will work with my new seasonal monarchs. The Spring Queen, the herald of spring," the four figures that were behind Gaia then stepped forward, and the smallest clad in a pale yellow green cloak with a walking stick covered in flowering vines stepped up," the Summer Queen, the shepherdess of summer," a slightly taller figure in a see blue cloak and sun bleached shepherd's staff and a sun flower affixed to the base of the crook stood next to the Spring Queen, " the Autumn King, the herald of fall," now the tall forest green cloaked figure with a dark brown walking stick with fall leaves still growing on it approached the two Queens, " and lastly the Winter King" and the ice blue cloaked figure , who was as tall as the Autumn King, with his shepherd's staff covered in frost approached the other three. "They have been with me for about 300 years and will fight alongside you to handle the threat to this planet. Is this clear?"

All four of the big four nodded quickly, and faint giggling was herd from the Kings and Queens. This earned them a glare from Mother Nature.

"Winter, you will share you knowledge of the three enemies to both groups." She statedand a simple nod was seen from the Winter King.

"if that is under stood, then I will take my leave. My seasons, I will take over bringing the seasons for you four to handle the task, do not disappoint me."

As she walked away the four voices said at once "Yes Mother"

** Few done with that! Told you they would be longer, I just haven't written in a long while. Please review I love reading all the comments. And now off to the long over duo homework. Hoped you are liking the story. And I bet you already know who the Winter King is!**


	3. Chapter 2- meet the Monarchs!

**Okay on to chapter 2! **

**Sadly I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did I would be soo rich right now ;)**

"Oh, one more thing" Mother Nature said to them as she turned around "Guardians, Oberon and Mab are sure to seek out and harm my children. I would greatly appreciate it if while you are working with them, you keep an eye in them. My children," Mother Nature now shifted her gaze from the four guardians to her four children, "this is being done to keep you safe, so obey my words." The last part was said as she looked directly at Jack.

"Yes, Mother" they resounded in four various states of happiness, one being none.

"Yes Ma'am" the four Guardians responded also.

She turned back to leave, and as she faded away, to return back to her home at the Great Oak Tree, the four Guardians gave an expected look at the four Seasonal Monarchs. The tallest of the four, the Winter and Autumn Kings, were barely taller than Tooth. Bunny though was obviously weary of the four, he was very fidgety, glancing at all four of them every second and had his ears halfway down, looking very much the part of a nervous rabbit. A smirking sound came the hooded Winter King.

"Is something the matter Cottontail?" He called out.

"Yeah, ya could say that. Ya bloody hoods are freaking me out, ya are looking moor evil then pitch in that getup of yar's!" he yelled, then realizing that he just said that to the four most powerful beings in the spirit world, he quickly added "Your Majesties, I-I-I meant n-no d-disrespect in t-t-that." He stammered out, ears plastered to the back of his head. Bunny feared for the punishment the dreaded winter king would give him for that comment. The only thing any spirit knew about the winter king was what the other winter spirits told, that the winter king was a cold and heartless man, he cared for the human more than any of his spirits, but any human he cared for would die at his hand. And Bunny had heard that whoever got on the king's bad side would end up frozen for a hundred years. Let's just say Bunny hoped that the winter king was feeling a little forgiving today. The whole time these thoughts raced through his head, he shook like the scared rabbit he was. The Spring Queen was concerned for the spring Holiday spirit and raised a hand to reassure him and pet him. The other three rulers though thought that was the most hilarious thing yet and started laughing, fits of giggles were herd from Summer and Autumn but full blown howls of laughter came from the Winter King. The three other Guardians did not know how to take in the rulers responses and simply stared dumfounded at them.

"You three should be ashamed of your selves, making the poor bunny even more scared! Especially you Nii-san*! He's shaking like a baby bunny in front of a hawk!" a high pitch voice came from the pale yellow-green cloak as he hand reached to pull it off. Bright pink hair came down at her shoulders. She had big pink eyes that matched the color of her hair and two strand of hair that came of the top of her head and over her eyes. She also had a band of spring leaves and cherry blossom flowers around her head. "I apologies for my older siblings actions, they were uncalled for, especially to such a fluffy bunny as you!" she said as she jumped in the air and landed on Bunnies neck, cuddling him as her legs wrapped around his neck and he cloak fluttering to the grown revealing a Japanese sailor suit with a pale pink with a bright green boarder on it and a white shirt, the skirt was also pale pink and was tapered with two bands of the bright green. The Spring Queen looked no older than 14. With her calming touch, the Easter bunny started to relax. With a pout on her face she raised her stick as it glowed green and vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around two of the three other rulers, the third was in air, his blue cloak just out of reach from the vines, laughing even harder now.

"Der'mo!*" the fall spirit shouted as vines wrapped around his legs and waist. They also were causing his hood to fall. "Bloom, get these blasted vines off me and Anna! For Pete's sake, Anna has a vine over her mouth!"

"Well you guys shouldn't be laughing at _fuwafuwa usachan_*!" the Spring Queen named Bloom yelled back

"hagh! What are ye thinking, ye bloody chil'!" a red faced Summer Queen yelled at the Spring Queen, her cloak in taters thanks to the roots. The Summer Queens looked to be 15, her hair was looking even more fiery red then usual with the gold circlet of vines and flowers around her head emanating an orangey yellow glow, and her eyes blazing an emerald green. She shed the remains of her cloak and showed a short emerald green sundress and a gold belt with a sunflower fixed to it. She had gold arm and ankle bands wrapped around her limbs, looking like climbing snakes or vines. Her bare feet stomped the ground in frustration to her younger sibling.

"_Gomen'nasai*_," she said with tears in her eyes ready to spill over "but the _fuwafuwa usachan _looked soo sad, and you three were being soo mean!"

"Anna, you should just lay off, the little girl was just trying to defend her holiday. We were making fun of the Rabbit's reaction any ways" the Autumn King said as he shed his tattered cloak. The Autumn King was probably 16. He had a buzz cut barely showing the dark brown hair of his and a crown of fall leaves with rubies, and emeralds scattered about. He had dark green eyes with flecks of orange, and a stern expression on his chiseled face. He wore a hunter green shirt, that hugged his ripped, tan body perfectly, and dark brown cargo pants with thick hiking boots. He wore a fur trimmed brown coat hanging open, like North in style, over it all. He looked very much like a Russian soldier/ model. "Hey Winter! Why don't you come down here and start acting your age! You're the eldest of us for Pete's sake!" He yelled up to the bemused winter king that finally stopped laughing.

The Winter king floated back down slowly, you could see the unease in his posture now that all seven of them had their eyes on him.

"Look who's scared now mate" a certain Rabbit said

The Winter king cocked his head, the force causing his hood to slowly slide down as the most powerful elemental said "Shut it Kangaroo!" There stood the Winter King with his shaggy white hair and gleaming crystal crown ,that made his hair into an even bigger mess, ice blue eyes, and skin as pale as ivory. Four gasps rang out of the mouths of the four very surprised guardians

"Jack!" all four of them screamed

Before any of them could say another word, Jack gave a loud sigh and his head hanging low, staring at his bare feet, said "Look guys, I was planning on telling you, but it's just…"

"Well we are waiting" North looked down on him wondering what sort of excuse will come from the teens mouth, as was all the other guardians.

" it's just… I …I-I didn't know how to tell you."

"And why would that be mate?"

"Cause I didn't know how you four would react to me being the Winter King!"

"Sweet tooth, why would you think that?" Tooth asks with concern in her voice, her anger completely gone when she saw the sincerity in his words.

"Well, tha' should be obvious! 'e was afraid of what you lads and lass might think, 'e thinks of ye like his family, like us. 'e was afraid that ye would act like the giant fluff ball did" the Summer queen who they heard being called Anna said.

"And how would that be, Sheila?" A certain Giant fluff ball asked defensively.

"Terrified. You, rabbit, shook at every little move we made-" the Russian Autumn king was cut off.

"Some of ye even quaked in ye boots" the Irish Queen commented

"Soon as any one of us, especially Jack here, even moved" he finished

" Any ways guys, let's just move on, " Jack said fidgeting in his cloak ,not liking all the attention on him, as a look of guilt crossed all four of the guardian's faces as they realized they had all done the exact same thing as bunny, " you three haven't introduced your selves yet, other than shouting out the nicknames at each other."

All three of other rulers were a little hesitant now.

Well, since spring comes first, I guess I should too," the summer queen said as she jumped off of Bunny, her Mary Jane's clicking on the ground. "My name is _Konohanasakuya-himi _*, my _Nee-san*_ and _Nii-sans*_ call me blossom or bloom though, and you can call me that too! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she ended with a Japanese bow.

"Well since summer follows spring, I guess I'm up." The fiery Anna said. "The names A'ine*, but ye can call me Anna, that's what these blokes call me any way" she said, thumbing to the boys behind her.

"and fall would be next," the shorter Russian said." The names Veles, though I'm known as Volos in Russia, you can call me Vell though, much nicer ring to it no?" he said as a smile crossed the once stern face.

" Well now that that is done let's get on with the story" Jack said in a hurry

"Not so fast Jackie boy, a certain Winter King didn't tell about himself yet" Anna said

"And that's where you're wrong, these guys already know me"

"Hey mate I think ya should go on and do it, I mean who knows what ya haven't told us about ya. Never did tell us ya were the Winta King." Bunny said

Jack sighed "fine, you guys already know the name I prefer to go by, but I'm also referred to as Jackson Shepherd, the winter shepherd, and Jöku Frosti, otherwise known as Old Man Winter.

** For those of you guys wondering,I changed my ideas for the OC's all of my OC's are from original myths that come from the mythology in that area with some big twists to them, **

**Spring is Japanese**

**Summer is Irish**

**Autumn is Russian**

**And Jöku Frosti is Norwegian though Jackson shepherd is completely made up.**

**Besides their names, Some of the OC's will have similar powers. See if you can figure out some of them, and I'll let ya know if ya got it right ;)**

**Oh and for those of ya wondering the italicized words are either Japanese or Russian**

**Nii-san- older Brother**

**Nee-san- Older Sister**

**fuwafuwa usachan –( that translation will be said in chapter four and I don't feel like spoiling a funny scene)**

**Gomen'nasai- sorry**

**Der'mo- a Russian curse word**

**And if any of these words are spelled wrong or are completely incorrect PLEASE PM me I want to fix it!**

**And finally, please review! I love hearing people's comments on the stories!**


	4. Chapter 3-the story of Mab and Oberon

**Yea new chapter sooner than some expected I bet ;) hope you like!**

** Okay these things are getting annoying now. Once again I don't own RotG**

"Okay Jackie boy, since all of _that_ is settled how about we hear that story that Mother Nature told ya t' tell?" Anna asked

"Hold on a sec., Sheila, I have a question about that. Why is it that Jack is ta tell the story? Especially if this is somethin' that happened befor' he was even born." Bunny asked

"Oh, that's easy; Jacknii-san is winter and with winter comes knowledge and wisdom. Soo nii-chan is really smart and knows things that happened way before him!" Bloom said, leaning over Bunnies head, for she was back to her earlier position sitting on his neck.

"Huh?" the four guardians said in unison.

"Sorry, it's another thing I never told you about. As Bloom said 'with winter comes knowledge and wisdom' that why some winter spirits are depicted as older or having more wisdom then other spirits. "Jack explained

"But you are winter king no? Should not you represent winter in that way too, though you are but a child?." North inquired

Jack looked at North, his eyebrow twitched at the child comment. "Okay, first of let's get this straight, I am 17, a Teenager. I am not a child! And second my age represents the age when humans begin to gather wisdom. The young adults are beginning to grow up and learn skills for their future, they had gone from learning rudimentary skills that were necessary for living to learning skills for a trade and something that could further them into success. So I basically embody the thirst for knowledge. Though the winter shepherd stands for adults that have already gained the knowledge, so that is how I know some of the other things that would seem impossible for me to know." Jack explained further.

"Okay, okay we understand now, let's just get ta the story okay? Anna asked, ready to move things along

"Fine, just so I can get it over with" he says. Then after taking a deep breath and then exhales, he begins the story of Mab and Oberon.

"Long ago when Mother Nature was still new to her job, she needed helpers to take care of the harder seasons, winter and summer." Some scoffs where heard in the background, and beams of light appeared and gave shape to the words of the story, by casting shadows on the wall. Jack nodded in appreciation to Anna who controlled said light. "Gaia decided to make a ruler for the two seasons; a ruler like many of her animals had created, someone to completely control the things of his domain. So out of a burnt up, charred tree, one that had a fire blazing  
on it for a decade and a day, Gaia created Oberon the summer king, and out of frozen permafrost tree she creates Mab, the winter queen. Now there was one thing that was wrong with Mab. Unlike Oberon, Mab was made of a tree with no heart, it had been hollowed out long ago, and this resulted in her being heartless also. She was heartless, cynical, and insane, which caused the winter Queen and summer King to hate each other. They loved to cause trouble for the other, especially when it was that ruler's season."

"Hey Vell, doesn't that sound like someone else we know" bloom said interrupting Jack

"Yes bloom, that does sound like certain winter and summer sprite we know" Vell replied

"Would ya two shut your trap and let Jack tell his tale?!and I don't act lik' tha' bloody summer King!"

"Nor I, that heartless queen." He said coldly, obviously distraught by that comment and wrapped up in the story.

"Would ya to gumbies chill? Sorry, didn't mean that pun frosty. They were just saying how ya like to cause trouble and pull pranks at other' expense" a slightly irritated bunny explained

"Oh" they said in unison, then shot each other a dirty look.

"Nii-Chan, now that that is settled can you get back to the story" bloom said with her big doe eyes looking up at jack, pleadingly.

"Fine, fine. Back to the story… so where was I?"

"Summer and Winter were causing trouble for one another" Tooth chirped in

"Oh, right. The two rulers love causing trouble for each other. Mab would constantly send her minions to the Summer court and have them steel things or freeze thing that should never had been frozen, sometimes freezing the workers, and Oberon would do the same with his heat and plants. Well one year Mab had done something unforgivable to the Summer king. Mab had taken Oberon's daughter and wife and held them in the winter court. She had planned to use them as a bribe to force Oberon to let her have a long winter, one that would last centuries. Sadly her plan did not work all that well. Oberon, while he loved his family and cherished them, would not consent to Mab's demands, for while he didn't care for the humans that would be affected he did not want them to be turned into human popsicles. So he belligerently held out, of course not relenting to Mab's demands made him lengthen summer, and because of his anger at Mab, his temper got the better of him and the temperature increased along with his frustration towards Mab. This intense heat lasted 20 years and covered most of the world and caused droughts and famine worldwide. Though, when Oberon was just about to relent, something terrible happened. His wife and daughter died. They had passed on because summer fey could not handle living in the winter palace for such a prolonged period of time. When word reached him of his family's demise, he lost his shine and weakened and Mab was able to take control.

This endless winter lasted longer than the endless summer. It lasted for 50 years and very few humans had survived. Things had gone back and forth after that. Mab and Oberon never had an overly long season again, but with Oberon's Family dead, he became depressed and lost all hope and sanity, and Mad never had her sanity to begin with. Both of them became heartless killers. Neither cared that what they did hurt humans they did not care for anything but the feud that the two shared. Things went on like this for another hundred years, until Mother Nature finally took control of the two monarchs, and she had tried to send them back from whence they came, but over the years they had become too powerful, they were almost as powerful has her. A battle between them ensued and Mother Nature just managed to come out of it. It had ended with a permafrost tree in the middle of the Sahara and a charred tree in Antarctica, sleeping away the centuries."

"So these two dingo's are crazy powerful and just plain crazy?" Bunny said

"Da, they are most powerful beings under Mother. Jack and Anna, with the powers they have, could beat one but not both." Vell said with a solemn glance ad his brother and younger sister.

"yeaaaaaw, Jacknii-san and Annanee-san may not be able to beat both of them, but the eight of us together should." Bloom said sleepily, "fuwafuwa usachan, your fur is very fluffy" she added as her head began to lay on his.

" well I think a certain Sheila is getting a might tired don't ya think? Bunny said, chuckling to himself.

"Come on little himi, off to bed, you don't want to fall asleep on fuwafuwa usachan," a slight chuckle escaped from Jacks mouth as he said those words, "do you?" jack said jently nudging the little queen.

"Fine, but Nee-san carry me to bed I don't think I could fly…yaaawww… to tired." She said as a yawn escaped her mouth again.

" Alright ye little lass" Anna said as he picked her up. Though only a year separated them in physical age, Anna was at least a foot taller and weighed much more than the little 4'7" Asian child.

"Can you and nii-can do that thing too?" she slightly mumbled

"Why not." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

North, per Jacks request, took the child to a bedroom with a big fireplace and two large fluffy beds that Anna and Bloom will use. Anna laid down Bloom and pulled the covers over her. As the Guardians and Vell watched from the door frame, they herd Jack and Anna hum, and spread the fingers gently over Blooms arms, traveling up and down.

A golden question mark with a sun and snowflake hung over Sandy's head. Vell saw this and said "Jack and Anna are sending warmth and cold lulling her to sleep" he whispered.

"Why would they do this?" Tooth asked

"Bloom is Spring, she likes heat and cold at same time, plus both Anna and Jack had younger sister in past life and see her in Bloom, it's impossible for them to say no the her because of it" He answered.

"Awhh! That's sooo cutie!" Tooth cooed

"Bloody crazy ta like cold though" Bunny said

"Watch it Rabbit, you are treading on thin ice. I will not have you disrespect my siblings" Vell whispered harshly as he glared at Bunny.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean any disrespect" Bunny apologized, slowly backing away from Vell.

"Fine. Hey maybe if we are lucky we can hear Jack sing" he added

The four guardians looked at him surprised, but before they could ask about Jack singing, the afford mentioned spirit came towards them with Anna.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" all five of them replied

Lack and Anna looked at them skeptically, and walked on. "Come on you guys we have some things we need to discuss before we can go to bed." Jack said.

**Okay I forgot to say this in the beginning; I do not ship in RotG. So Jack and Anna are just showing there protective older sibling side towards Bloom, and I'm sorry bu**t** fuwafuwa usachan will be explained in the next chapter, and I think you might get a laugh out of it like Jack. **

**Please Review! **

**Also if any of you writers out there have a good lullaby I could use please let me know! And don't worry I'll give all the credit to ya too.**


	5. Chapter 4 understanding the Rulers

**Okay I realized I have made one tinny mistake some of you might not have even noticed and that is how long from the movie does this story take place. I am placing it at three years and it will stay there. Sophie is 6 and Jamie is 11. **

**So here's this evil little thing that always remind us that this isn't original. The disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians, but the OC's are all mine! Well kind of the ideas were from myths of other cultures. **

**And now to the very long chapter, sorry about that, this length was not done on purpose it just kept going on and on, kind of like this Author's note huh? ;)**

**^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ( Kitty cat Line break!)**

As the seven walked out of the room a soft "night fuwafuwa usachan" was heard from Bloom.

"Night ya little ankle biter" Bunny said with a smile on his face.

As the seven walked back to the meeting room Jack, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, says to Bunny "so what do you think of Blooms nick name for you, Kangaroo?" he had floated up to Bunny's eye level.

"Well it's better than bloody Kangaroo! Now get out ta my face frostbite, and quit calling me Kangaroo! I'm a rabbit!"

The other five quickly shushed to Bunny and Jack, for they were still close to Bloom's room.

"Sorry mates. I really don't mind the shila calling me that, reminds me of Sophie in a little ways." Sophie had grown up a little in the three years, and she still loves Easter and the Easter Bunny just as much if not more. " It's might fine for her ta call me that, I have no problems with that, so if ya thought it would drive me crazy like your nickname fa me then ya are wrong"

"So, fluffy bunny, good to know" Vell said as he patted Bunny on the head and sped in front of him. Snickering was heard from both Anna and Jack.

"What did ya just call me?" Bunny said as he glared daggers at the back of Vell's head.

"'e called ye fluffy bunny. Ye just said that it was fine to call ye that" Anna said

"And when did I say a bloody thing like that!" he yelled, they were further away from the room so no one shushed him.

"Kangaroo, you don't know what fuwafuwa usachan means do you?" Jack said

Bunny's ears twitched a little at this "Well I know she's speakin' in another language, probably Japanese, but no I don't know what it translates ta." Bunny reached his hand behind his back as if to scratch it, hearing this caused all three of the kids to laugh, and four guardians again to look dumfounded at said three kids.

"Fuwafuwa usachan is Japanese for Fluffy bunny" Jack said in between bouts of laughter.

Bunny's ears went down and his mouth was agape.

"You know Japanese Jack?" North inquired

"Hmm? Oh well all four of us can understand the others native lounge, the ones were our myths originated from, and we speak English of course."

"Okay, so Bloom is Japanese, Anna is Irish, and Vell is Russian, but Jack what are you?" Tooth asked

"Ah well," he said fidgeting in his cloak "well the name Jack Frost is American, but the original idea for the personification of winter was of an older Swedish/ Norwegian Myth, Jackül Frosti, So you could say that's my native land. Funny thing is though, in my past life I was a Norwegian immigrant, brought over the ocean as an infant I believe."

"So ya three, what was it that ya needed ta tell us?" Bunny asked, trying to get back on topic, and finally getting over the realization of the humiliating nickname he allowed. "Oi, and why are ya still wearing that cloak? Aren't ya hot in that thing, Jack?"

Instead of the 'aww Bunny you do care' the four expected from Jack they heard him say "ah, well, the cloak…I'm fine in it. Not hot at all."

"Ye know that ain't true" Anna said directed to Jack. To the Guardians "Jackie boy here is just embarrassed for the clothes underneath is all." The four guardians looked at Jack and Jack pulled his cloak tighter. A pale blue tint covered his cheeks.

Bunny contemplated teasing about the outfit but Vell beat him to it. " So, Frostie, going to show them court cloths" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Na. Hey North I'm going to head upstairs to my room real quick to a grab a certain… a certain book! I'll meet you guys in the room." Just as Jack was about to fly off, Bunny grabbed the hood of the cloak, and pulled in the opposite direction. A loud tearing sound was heard. The hood tore off, a choking sound from Jack was heard and the tear went down the middle causing the cloak to slide to the ground.

The guardians burst out laughing at Jacks apparel, or costume. For not only did he wear the blue white crystal crown, but also an ice blue tunic, that had white fur on the collar, cuffs, and hem, a belt of silver snowflakes, and also deep blue tights with glints of silver thread, and a thin band of silver thread at his bare feet. His toes were curled in and his face was as blue as his tunic. Bunny and Sandy were rolling on the floor laughing while Tooth and North were clutching their stomachs in quells of laughter. Completely forgetting they were laughing at the powerful Winter King that was known for his cruelty when made fun of.

Before Jack flew to his room to change he stomped the ground with his staff, instantly coating the floor in a layer of ice. "Anna do me a favor and don't melt the ice, oh and let me know how many times they fall on their butts, will ya?"

The guardians couldn't get back on their feet for at least half an hour, the time it took for the ice to melt. Anna and Vell were laughing their butts off the entire time; she had counted ten times at least for each of them. By the time they all got back to the meeting room, Jack, in his normal clothes and the crystal crown, was sitting there waiting on the farthest side away from the fire. The yetis had already replenished their hot coco and eggnog and left a fresh batch of cookies on the table. Anna flew in, grabbed some hot coco and sat as close to the fire as possible, in other words taking Bunny's spot. Everyone else ambled in taking the refreshments, North sat on his big comfy red recliner, Sandy and Tooth shared the plush couch in between North and Anna, Bunny sat in the arm chair on the other side of Anna, and Vell sat in the couch, with Jack, on the opposite side of Anna and in between North and Bunny. Bunny chucked to himself when he saw the obvious setting choices for the summer and winter spirits. The guardians all decided it would be unwise to comment any further on Jacks 'court cloths' as Vell had called them for fear of more ice and pain.

"Jack what iz it that needs to be talked about?" North asked

"And why is it that Bloom isn't here with us to talk about it?" Tooth added

"We need to discuss some things about Mab and Oberon. Bloom already knows all this so we thought it best to let her sleep." Jack said answering both questions

"You see, we are worried that Mab and Oberon might get more allies through the Zeelie and Unzeelie courts" Vell said

"The zeal and unzeal? What the heck is that?" Bunny asked

"Seelie and Unseelie, ye fuzz ball. They are the two courts of the Fey. Mab ruled the Seelie and Oberon ruled the Unseelie. The Seelie are of darkness and cold, pure evil most of them. The Unseelie on the other hand are much nicer. They will only fight ye or hurt ye when provoked. Unseelie are of light and warmth. Though the still tend ta hurt humans just for the laughs, some of them play rather cruel jokes that result in the humans getting injured or worse" Anna explained

"Well that doesn't sound very nice" Tooth said as she drank her own tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"They aren't. The Seelie are far worse than Unseelie though. Some of the Seelie will seek out and torment people, sometimes resulting in death. They don't care the age of the human, old or young it makes no difference to them. Some do care but they are few to the many that don't. And they can only be kept in line through force." Jack said

"That's horrible!" Tooth said in shock, the other guardians just gapped at what they just heard.

Sandy, having managed to get the attention of Anna, created a snowflake next to a crescent moon and a flame next to a sun, then some question marks.

"Are we a part of the two courts?" Jack said, voicing Sandy's question. The two opposites looked at each other and exhaled loudly. Jack continued "not exactly, Sandy, we aren't apart of the courts, we are in charge of them. Mab and Oberon were the rulers of the courts as well as the season, when we took their place we took over all their jobs, that includes the ruling of the courts. So Anna is the Unseelie Queen and I am the Seelie King"

Open mouths were plastered on the guardians mouths

"So ya two are in charge of some bloody psychoses?" Bunny said

"Watch it fuzz ball. While we may not like them they are still our subjects. We don't like to hear them be insulted." Anna said

"Okay, we move on now," Vell said, "we tell you this zo you can expect more trouble the just two powerful spirits, there might be also hundreds of zlightly powerful fey also."

"Well that's just lovely!" Bunny said sarcastically

"But Jack an Anna should be able to hold off most of zlightly powerful fey, due to Oath," Vell said

"The Oath is something that the fey had to sign, swearing loyalty to either me or Anna when we came into power" Jack clarified.

"Though some have found loop wholes in Oath, Jackie boy." Anna said

"How many might we have to worry about?" Tooth asked

"I know of about 600 in my realm that might try and join their side if they found the loop whole. Though Puck is of no worry, his Oath was iron clad, no way of him switching sides. How many might ye have Jackie Boy?" Anna asked

"300, the rest either are too afraid to try to go against me or are…detained." Jack said

"Detained how mate?" Bunny asked, thinking back to the rumors of the cruel Winter King.

"That is none of your business. It is my job to keep the fey in my domain under control anyway I see fit." Jack said

"Jack, Bunny did not mean to question your judgment, he simply asked question" North said

"I see, but I won't answer the question. You four will hate me after I say how they were detained." Jack said

"We promise we won't" Tooth said

Jack took a deep breath and then told them. "I encase them in ice, so strong that even an ice monster cannot break them. Though while most of them are unconscious in their time in ice some of them that had done very cruel crimes are still in full consciousness while incased." Jack said

A golden clock floated over Sandy's head with the hands moving clockwise very quickly.

"The length of the imprisonment depended on the deed that was done. The most dastardly one is for a long time. 300 years. I'm tempted to prolong the sentence just so I don't have to see his face again." Jack's face had turned dark and scary with his dark blue eyes

"What did criminal do" North asked.

"You don't want to know." Jack said

"Yay we do mate"

"Fine, he used to be one of Mab's more _successful _assistants." Anna and Vell flinched at that comment "and he was truly heinous, never caring for anything but his objective." Worried glances came from the guardians, "huhhh, let's just say his crime involved a **lot** of innocent deaths of all ages, though mostly the young, and went against my number one law, and leave it at that." He said quickly

"Ye should know that the Seelie court was truly ruthless when under the rule of Mab, they would kill for _fun _and cause cruel jokes. Jack has changed a lot of that when he became King." Giggling she added "sometimes he acts more like Unseelie than Seelie"

"Watch it Anna," Jack said "I'm still the Seelie King remember?" the tips of his hair had turned a weird shade of gray and his eyes darkened just a tad as he said those words to Anna.

"Fine, anyways I'm telling ye this cause I know that Jackie boy never will, he will let ye think what ye think never correcting wrong accusations. He does these punishments because it is the only way those fey know how to listen. He has to use force to keep them in line. So don't look at Jackie like that when he has to talk about punishments it is something he has to do, I have to do it myself every now and then too." Anna said defending Jack. The guardians' eyes held a look of disbelief and horror ever since Jack began to talk of punishments.

" Da, Da. The guardians understand predicament you and Jack have in your unruly spirits. We just wanted to inform you of trouble that might come up. So no surprises come up, da?

"Da! No surprise is nice thing! Except for when surprise is good thing, like presents!

"Da!"

"Da!"

"Would ya two quit it with yer Da,Da's you make no bloody sense!"

"Yawwnn, well what I need to say has been said, I will join Bloom in some sleep. Oh and Jack, nice tips and eyes, ye and Vell might want ta tell the others about that." She said as she walked to the room she is sharing with Bloom. A chorus of "good nights" and "sweet dreams" was heard as she left.

"So, is there somethin' else ya need to tell use Frostie?" Bunny asked.

" Jack why are the tips of your hair so dark all of a sudden" Tooth added

Jack and Vell looked nervous and the tips of Jacks hair and his eyes quickly turned back to normal.

"You see…Jack and I… we are a little different, compared to Anna and Bloom. They have calmer seasons, ones of light and life. Autumn and Winter are of darkness and death." Sadness crept into the two boys eyes as Vell talked.

"That iz not true! You and Jack are not evil, you and Jack are good! Jack iz Guardian for Pete's sake!" North said.

"Yes that iz true, but rulers represent both the good and bad of season." Vell said.

Jack sighed "we have both the good and the bad qualities of our seasons, winter can be both fun times and snowball fights, but is can also be frozen life and frostbite. Vell and I have the good qualities of our seasons, but there is a side of us that has the bad qualities of our seasons-"

"It iz a personality split!" Vell interrupted.

A smirk crossed the frozen teen's face "yes we have split personalities to hold the bad qualities of our seasons. Though those split personalities are almost completely different beings altogether, different looks, different actions, even different names! It's almost like two people sharing the same body." Jack said.

A question mark appeared over Sandy's head with a sand version of Jack it then went poof and a question mark stood in its place.

"What are our spit personalities?" Jack interpreted, "Well, ah… my split personality goes by Jackül Frosti. He is dark and cruel; he is someone you guys never want to meet. Think younger Pitch with five times more evil then him."

"But are not you and him same person?" North asked.

"Yes and no, we share the same body and some of our looks, nothing else" Jack said, a stern expression on his face. "Vell shares more in common with Volos then me and Jackül." His eyes held a glint of amusement after he said that.

"We are not same!" Vell yelled

"Dude you soo are!" Jack said as he floated up in the air. "The only thing that changes besides attitude, is he uses a crossbow instead of a shield with his spear" Jack said with a smile on his face as he was laughing, nearly dodging said spear that was aimed for his face, and landed in-between the pair of ears of a giant startled rabbit, and was wedged into the wall. The vine that was wrapped around it grew thicker from its previous withered look and the leaves turned from a brittle brown to a fresh bright red; the blade of the spear softened and changed into a big red and orange leaf.

"Volos and I are not same! He takes life of plants. I give sustenance and bright color to humans! Unlike Winter, which take the beauty and food away!" Vell said in a controlled tone, his eyes darkened and his spear grew a little sharper. Jack flew down and dark blue eyes stared down dark green eyes as Jacks staff glowed blue and coldness filled the air. Gold sand erupted between the rulers and sent them to opposite sides of the room. Jack and Vell's eyes lightened and there stances relaxed. "I am sorry брат* (**pronounced brat)** I should not have provoked you knowing…"

"You're fine Vell, I provoked you"

"This had been interesting night." North said slightly shaken by what just happened "I say we call it night and go to sleep, talk more in morning, everyone will get to know everyone then." North said looking at the two boys patting each other on their backs as if they had never had that conflict two minutes ago.

"I agree, though I thing Vell here will need a room, north" Bunny said

"Why can I not just share room with Jack?" Vell asked

"Cause ya would freeze yer but of in that bloody freezer of a room!" he exclaimed

"I just need a couple blankets and vill be fine." Vell said with a determined look on his face.

"You will not change boy's mind Bunny" North said. "Bed and blankets vill be waiting for you in Jack's room."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya!" bunny said as he walked out to go to his own room, grumbling about a certain winter and fall spirit could be heard from the hall. Tooth and Sandy fallowed Bunny, saying good night to the two boys and head to the girls' room to whisper good night to them. Sandy planned to give both girls sweet dreams too. After North gave instructions to a yeti he too said his good night and left the room. Jack and Vell waited a little. Vell seemed lost in thought at the moment and Jack didn't want to leave him alone, when he needed to show Vell their room.

"So the yeti should have brought up the stuff by now. You want to race there?" Jack asked

"You are on"

Both boys floated in the air and took the sprinter stance. "Three, Two, One!" they said in unison, and took off at once. Through all the twist and turns of Santoff Clausin and the fact that only Jack new where they were going, Jack had won.

They landed in a dodecagon shaped room. Six walls were actually walls painted like the forest in burgess and the other half was a bay of floor to ceiling windows with giant royal blue floor length curtains on the other side. Jack remembered when he got this room and the other three at Sandy's, Tooth's, and Bunny's places, boy was that day fun. Along with all the furniture that was already there, there was a wood frame bed next to Jack's hammock, the boys laughed at the sight of it, for there were piles upon piles of pillows and blankets on it.

"I don't think they were worried that you might freeze up here, do you?" Jack said sarcastically, as he chuckled to himself. The boys got ready for bed and then Vell flew up in the air, all the way to the ceiling and then dropped down. And explosion of pillows and the blanket then swallowed him as he landed. Snuffled laughing could be heard under the blankets. Vell crawled out of them and then left three of the dozen of blankets on the bed.

"We should tell them that while I do get cold, it takes a lot of cold for me to get cold." Vell said.

"Don't worry they did the same thing to me when I was just starting to be with them, you should have seen all their faces when I woke up in a snow bank outside! Bunny's was priceless!"

"Noch'* Jack" Vell said as he snuggled in his blankets

"Night Vell" Jack said as he swayed in his hammock sliding the thin sheet off him.

"Jack?"

"Yes" he said half asleep.

"It iz nice having people care if you are cold or want you to have sweet dream, no?" Jack then realized what Vell was thinking about while they waited for the yeti to bring up the bed.

"Yes it is nice."

"I am glad you find people to take care of you like that, you did the taking care of for too long" Vell said as he fell asleep, a smile still on his face.

"I am glad too." Jack whispered as he fell asleep.

**^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^˕^ ^̇˕^ ^˕^**

** Ahh Don't you love those precious moments!**

**Okay translations! **

**Brat –brother**

**Noch'- night **

**Oh and who figured out the art movement reference! PM me if you did and what you thought of it!**

**if anyone has any questions about anything please ask! I know I might be confusing in some parts. And bear with me I have it all planed out! Hope you like this LONG chapter 3,600 words!**


	6. chapter 5-Jack cooking and Attendants

Blooms POV

I woke up to fingers running through my hair and a soft humming of a familiar tune, my eyes fluttered open to see light gently streaming through the window and a roaring fire.

"Annanee-san, can you please stop doing that? I'm not a child" I said

"Stop doing what?" Anna asks a knowing mischievous look in her eyes.

"You know what, the humming and fingering my hair while I sleep! You're even cradling me like a child!" I said as I wiggled out of her grasp. I hate being the shortest of us.

"I should have known better," she said as she shook her head, "You only let Jackie dote on you like that," fake sniffling a bit, " I only get the honorific title and that's it huh." As she leaned over to me, I was lying a little bit away from her, she started to tickle me. "Well maybe I can change that", she said.

" Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha! St-sto-stop th-th-that!" I yelled in between keels of laughter.

"Never!"

Three minutes later… "I thought ye were okay with it, with the way ye acted last night especially the way ye fell asleep on Fuzzy's shoulders".

"Not my fault" I mumbled into my pillow, I was a tiny bit embarrassed about that, "fuwafuwa usachan's fur is just soo soft, and I felt so bad for ignoring him when I became Queen. I feel like such a baka* for ignoring my only spring pooka. I was so overjoyed that he didn't hate me!... so what did I miss last night?" I said finally getting serious about our problem.

"Ye didn't miss much, Jack and I talked about our courts and hopefully the two laddies explained Jackul and Volos."

"Good I didn't miss much" I said as I got up and straitened my clothes and put on my shoes. I caught a whiff of something yummy. "Do you smell that?" I said, "It smells like fish and… rice"

"And Black Pudding!" she said

I looked at Anna and she looked back at me, we both had a giant grin on our faces "Jackie/ Jackniisan cooked breakfast!" We said in unison.

"Kaidan o anata o sanshō shite kudasai!" I yelled as I flew down stairs with my staff in my hand, I was so excited I forget to speak English.

"hey hold yer horses, and speak English why don't cha!" I heard Anna yell to me.

"Komen'nasai! No wait I mean sorry!" I yelled back. "And no way am I waiting for jacks cooking!"

She soon cached up to me and we zoomed into the kitchen. There on there on the kitchen table held eight different meals- a Russian breakfast of black bread and sausage with black tea, an Indian breakfast of Kolkata- a lentil crepe and hearbal tea , an Australian breakfast of porridge with an assortment of additives and vegemite with a side of carrots and black tea, a full English breakfast and caffeinated tea, a simple colonial breakfast of bread and honey with fresh fruit and milk, another bowl of porridge with black bread and black tea, a full Irish breakfast also with black tea, and a Japanese breakfast of broiled fish and rice and tea.

"Yay! Jack remembered the deal!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"What deal would that be shila?" Aster asked as he walked in with North, both drawn there by the wonderful aroma, "Mmmm, da I smell vegemite and carrots?"

"And Black bread?" North added.

"Yes ye do, the deal is tis nothing, just a small deal we four made when we are gathered in one's domain." Anna said.

"And since we are in Jacks domain he cooks some meals for us and we keep our powers in check!"

"What do ya mean, Domains?" Aster asked

"Iz the area one of uz has claimed, either that or itz permanently the season one of uz represents. The artic circles are permanently winter, Jacks domain." Vell said as he entered the kitchen, an eager look on his face, "yes! Black bread, Jack makes good Black bread, you will like to North!"

"What's black bread? And what is that heavenly smell? Oh! Kolkata" Tooth said as she and Sandy floated in.

"Black Bread iz delicious. It iz rye bread." The larger Russian said. North bent down to grab a piece that sat next to the bowl of porridge, only to be wacked on the hand by a wooden spoon that appeared out of no were.

"Back off, that isn't yours" Jack said as he popped out behind the counter." Yours is the one with the sausage."

"Jack did you make all this?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, I thought I might make you guys breakfast too since I was at it, I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen North. I hope you guys like it."

"arigatōgozaimashita!" I said as I flew to the broiled fish and rice. I grew impatient of all the talking and was hungry. I picked up the chopsticks and dug in.

"Yez thank you" Vell said sitting at the place with the porridge and Black Bread. North took the other one, at the head of the table, Tooth sat next to him, then Aster, then Sandy, Anna sat between Bloom and Vell all saying there thank you's as they went to their seats.

"You're all welcome" jack said as he took his seat and waited to see the Guardians faces when they take their first bight.

"This iz Good!" North bellowed

"Blimy, Frostbite! Not half bad"

"Mmmmmm"

And 6-10 thumbs up were over Sandy's head

Jack just chuckled to himself and ate his small meal. Jacknii-san is funny that way; he cares more about his family then himself.

Normal view

"So are we telling them?" Vell asked, looking at the three others. The four monarchs were conversing in the room they were in yesterday, the four guardians sat to one side and the talking of how they will go about protecting the monarchs, Jack was none too keen on that idea.

"Tell us what mates?"

"It does not concern ye, Fuzz ball. We are talking about seasonal fey and spirits, our subjects." Anna said.

"I still say it's a bad idea, we might just be helping _her_ gain more allies by telling them about _them._" Jack said

"Yes, but Jacknii-san, we can also have more help! Our creatures have to help us and they have the largest numbers!" Bloom said

"Well, not all of us have a large amount of creatures anymore" Vell said. This comment earned a hate fill glare from Anna, but before she could hit him, Jack beat her to it. Jack waked Vell in the back of his head with the crook Jack's staff. Bloom started to tear up upon remembering that day, then her expression quickly turned to that of anger and the earth around them began to shake. Jack rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he kneeled down, he rest her head against his chest and whispered calming wards to her. The shaken soon subsided.

Jack turned to Vell "Try not to provoke her like that again, you know how quick tempered she is, and I do not need to deal with a volcano in the Arctic Circle! I just corrected the effects of when you got Anna pissed at me. I don't wish to have another Global warming on my hands." He said coldly.

"Sorry, but I still say ve should tell them, there iz a higher likely hood of gaining them to are zide then loozing them" Vell said

Jack sighed, he was getting tiered of this argument that they had had for the past ten minutes "Fine, I hear you, what do you two think?" he said turning to Anna and Bloom.

"I agree with Vell" Both of them said.

"Well it's decided then. Call your attendants so they can send the word out." As he finished he stamped his staff on the ground, it glowed a white blue for a moment then it shot a beam of that color in the air and to the sky. Vell, Anna, and Bloom repeated this, shooting red, yellow, and green beams into the sky.

"A hem!" North said, "Vhat is going on? Vhat was just decided?"

" Oh, sorry guys, just slipped into habit, these three" Jack pointed to Vell, Anna, and Bloom "decided they wanted to call all an all season meeting to tell the people about Oberon and Mab rising"

"Thiz does not sound wise, iz there any way to call of meeting?" North asked

"Nope the call has been made. Our Attendants should be here soon." Bloom said

"And now we wait." Anna said.

They sat ther waiting for a couple of hours. To pass the time the guardians thought to tell some stories. Just Bunny was describing how a hunting child almost caught him in a colonial village near Pennsylvania; Tooth interrupted him asking "what is an Attendant? They seemed important." It was obvious she had been stewing on this for some time.

"Huh?" the rest of them said

"Attendants what are they?" she asked again

"They are our assistants and right hand, they help us keep order to our seasons" Anna said

" And you forgot to mention how awesome we are" a boy of 16 said, he had dark brown hair and green eyes filled with mischief, strutted in with a yeti on his heels. "Sorry didn't feel like waiting for this bloke here" he said pointing to the yeti Phil "to introduce my arrival. And to what do I owe calling _my Queen_?" he said as he bowed to Anna, and a slight sarcastic tone on that did not go unnoticed by her. "Mayhap it deal with the idiot of a winter fey that be standing next to you?"

"Robin Goodfellow, it is a _pleasure _to see ye as always, and I would not be calling the Winter King an idiot" Anna said.

"Hogwash! That bumbling fool could not be the Winter King. The Winter King is a strong ruler that I heard fought off the wolves attack on the Rabbits. That scrawny creature could do no such thing!" Puck yelled.

Jack looked at Anna, who nodded towards him with a smile on her face. She was glad Puck would finally get what had been coming to him.

Jack jabbed his staff into Puck's guts, causing him to fall to the ground from both surprise and shock. Jack then hooked his staff around Puck's neck and grabbed his arms around, turning him on his back and pulled his arms behind his back. With jacks foot on Puck's back and Jack's staff hooked around puck's neck, pulled upwards. Jack kneeled down and whispered into Puck's ear "Could a scrawny weakling just land you on his ass and humiliate you in front of your Queen?" Jack released him after that.

Robin got up though his dignity was still on the floor. He bowed towards Jack with his apologies, his charm of the Oath, a sun, hung on a leather cord around his neck.

"Well one Attendant down three to go" Vell said

"I believe that is where you are wrong, my lord, there are only two to wait for now." A young lady walked in, her long brown braid swaying as she walked. And her stern hazel eyes glared at Vell as she patted down her hunter green petticoat and brown apron, a red corset that was strung loosely, she held nothing but a clipboard and only wore a leather strap around her neck with a maple leaf and snowflake charm " and the next time you see the need to call me, keep in mind that the crazy brownies kept me working well past the end of fall, so please I would greatly appreciate more than a day's rest after that hectic season." She said

"Sorry Lizzie, but it iz very important" Vell said "I would not of called if it were not so"

"Of course my lord. I apologies for thinking anything less." Lizzie said as she curtsied, then taking in the three others around him "And your majesties" she said with a curtsy to each of them.

"What have ye done with this lass, Vell? She is to obedient for an attendant "Anna said

"I did nothing! She says she was raised this way as human, she lived in colonial village near Pennsylvania." Vell said

"Yes that is right, I lived in –"she had said but was interrupted by yelling down the hall.

"Football!"

"Soccer!"

"Football!"

"Soccer!"

"FOOTBALL!"

"SOCCER!"

"Football!"

"Fútbal!"

"Soccer!"

"Ha! You agree soccer is better!" the female voice said

"What! No fair you cheated you said football first!" a male voice said

"No! I said fútbal- that's European soccer."

"May! Able! Enough with the arguing." Bloom said

"Sorry m'lady" the two children twins said. The boy and girl ten year olds. Both had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, though Able had his hair spiked with neon blue streaks in it, and may had her's in a high pony tail, with neon green streaks in it. They both wore a neon blue and green shirt that had a 1 on the boy's and a 2 on the girl's, and on their backs "Shower" and "Flower" were written. As they bowed a silver rain cloud charm dangled from Able's neck and a flower dangled from May's.

"May had started it by saying that soccer is better then football, when it's soo not!"

"It soo is though!"

"May, Able" Bloom said once more.

"Sorry m'lady" they said again.

"Ha, looks like mine is the last to come." Jack said

Just then the doors that stood closed burst open with a gust of snow and wind, and a fur clad woman stepped forward, her gray fur coat trailing on the floor and her hands were in a white fur muff, she wore a gray Russian hat with a whit rim that disappeared in her long white hair. Around her neck held a satin ribbon choker with a silver crescent moon. She had a cold beauty to her and anger was in her gaze. "My Lord" she said, her voice using sarcasm, " you must have some great problem for interrupting me while I do your work" she said coldly.

"Snegurochka. Now is not the time for your ice princess mood, when I call you, you come, no comment otherwise, understood?" Jack said as he glared down at her, for even though she was tall, he always stood taller.

"Yes my king" she purred, her attitude changing almost instantly. She reached her hand up to caress his face, but he flicked them away.

"Enough of your games Rochka, there is business to attend to." Jack said coldy.

The four guardians had stood in shock, off to the side as all these people came in. North though had an expression of confusion on his face as he saw the winter attendant come in.

"My little Princess, iz that you" North asked, his eyes looking longingly at Snegurochka.

"Ah, Father I was wondering when you would realize I was still alive." Venom dripped from every word she said, "The great and mighty king of thieves left all that glory and wealth to make toys for sniveling, ungrateful children, Ha how the mighty have fallen. Even now when you are a powerful guardian you need the winter king to defeat you enemy. And now I bet that this new villain is too powerful for the children king and queens to beat, am I not correct?"

"You are incorrect. all five of you were called here to summon a gathering." Jack said. A cold hard look was in his eyes, he was feed up with her attitude. "This is done so our subjects can be on guard and help protect each other, nothing more nothing less. Rochka, off with you and in form all the winter fey, spirits and creatures in my power, understood?"

"Yes your majesty" indigently and curtsied, with a small snow flurry, she disappeared.

"You four are ordered to do the same" Vell said

"As you wished" the four said in unison and disappeared in a cloud of mist, puff of flowers. A flash of light, and a puff of leaves.

"Well that was interesting" Bunny said, "and North, I think you have some explainin' ta do".

"She iz daughter from long time ago, back when I was human, I chose different path she stayed with thieves, that iz that." North said

"Fine, fine we need to go to the meeting place any ways. Oh and North, you will need the slay" Jack said.

**Hope you like it, and please review! I love hearing what you all like and even don't like! Even what you guys want to see!**

**Baka- stupid**

**And I hope you like my attempts at the fight scene and villain or evil person scene. **


	7. Chapter 6- the Gathering

**Hope you enjoy this one! And guess what! I know you have been waiting patiently for this! I've just been taking forever and ever to get to it, like I am now! ;) okay, okay enough games! MAB IS APPEARING! And someone will be leaving! And I don't mean for a vacation, the OC will be dying. Let's see if you guys are going to guess correctly on who it is! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but the now numerous OC's are mine (sorry about all of them)**

* * *

They were flying through the air, the monarchs in the air and the guardians in the sleigh; Jack was hovering above the sleigh and giving Bunny a heart attack when he flies under the sleigh. They got about 500 miles from the North Pole when Vell said "Jack ve are far enough away now."

"Oh yeah, guess I'm the one to do it this time huh?" Jack said as he flew up to North, "hey can you hover in this thing?"

"No, why do you ask?" North said

"Oh nothing really, just slow down a bit an then speed up when you see something."

"See what mate?" Bunny asked

"You'll see, hehehe" Bloom said as she flew next to Bunny and cheerfully giggled.

Jack flew way ahead of them, until he looked like the size of a small doll. They saw him raise his staff and twirl it in the air. Ice and snow started to form into a tornado shape above him. Then he lowered his arms to right in front of him and then thrust his staff outwards, something was shouted into the air but the Guardians did not hear it, the snow tornado was pushed in the direction of the staff and then a bright blue vortex appeared, almost blending into the air around it.

"I take it that the swirling black hole thingy is what we have ta fly threw?" Bunny asked nervously

"Yep!" Bloom said and rushed ahead of them.

Jack flew back to them and said "Okay, this won't be worse than North's portal, and since I had to make it, it will be very cold. Just to let you know. Oh and aim for the center of the vortex, you might not all make it threw if you don't"

The guardians all stared at him in horror.

"Oh and this is a portal to The Oak Stump. This is where the meeting will be held." Jack said before the guardians could saw anything Jack flew into the portal after Bloom, Anna, and Vell.

North had to take care and aimed the sleigh dead center to the vortex and prayed they will make it through. As soon as they entered it they were out, but all four of them were covered in a layer of ice they quickly shook off.

"That was quick" Tooth said.

The four looked around to find the teens again and saw the giant tree stump at the center of an even bigger open field. The circular field seemed to be divided into four sections: the north one was coved in snow and frosted grass and icy ponds, the east was covered in blooming flowers and clear lakes, South was covered in fresh green grass and murky swamps, and west was covered in fallen leaves, browned grass, and black lagoons. These sections all converged at the giant tree stump were four thrones stood looking like they were carved from the tree itself. The fields were not empty; each section was filled with spirits and fey; though the north and south section by far were larger. The area closest to the stumps held certain animals. In the north a giant pack of giant wolves, in the west a huge group of large deer, in the south help a huge heard of black horses, though in the East, the front stood empty. Tooth looked up for a second and saw Bunny looking down at the east section with a mournful face. The stump itself held four figures, the four people they were looking for.

Jack flew up to them "you guys can land right behind the front section of spring's area." He said, and then flew back down. They realized that Jack again wore the crystal crown and the deep blue cloak, looking down at the others they also wore there cloaks and crowns.

After they landed, the guardians walked up the stump, though Bunny stopped a second at the section in front of the stump.

"Aster, come on up" Bloom said. Aster quickly joined the rest of them. Growls from the wolves could be heard at that comment, though it was barely audible over all the other chatter from the various fey and spirits. Jack and Anna's names were said quit frequently.

"Looks like we will find out who wins that bet today huh?" Jack said

"I', we will." Anna said

"What bet is that" Tooth whispered to Vell

"The two bet on who iz more believed to not be the Ruler of their season by the other subjects." Vell said.

"so these spirits don't know who their rulers are?" Aster said

"No they do not know who the other rulers are, Autumn knows that I am king, Winter knows Jack is king, Summer knows Anna is queen and Spring knows that Bloom is queen. That iz all, we are recluzive rulers, only showing our monarch side to our season. The rest just believe Jack and Anna to be troublesome winter and summer spirits." Vell explained

To the guardians who were hearing some of what was said, they can see Jack was winning the bet, though some things were quite harsh.

"Looks like Jack's finally getting punished for his actions!"

"Serves him right, he is just a nuisance!"

"There is no way that spiky haired mischief maker is the Unseelie King! E' is not Cruel enough!"

And various things like that were said all over three of the sections, though the north section was salient about Jack.

"Looks like ye won the bet, a cold summer it will be next year." Anna whispered

"Good, I can finally visit near the equator." Jack said

"Let uz get on with this meeting please!" Vell said. Just as he said this the five attendants stepped up to the stump from there respective season.

"My Queen, All your spring subjects are here" May and Abil said in unison and bowed to Bloom

"My Queen, all the Seelie fey and Summer spirits are present." Puck said as he bowed to Anna, some gasps were heard from the other groups.

"My Lord, All the Autumn spirits and fey are here," Lizzy said as she bowed to Vell

"My King,… The Unzeelie Fey and spirits are all accounted for." Snegurochka said as she bowed to Jack, all of the three other sections gasped at this action.

The North, South, East, and West winds blew towards the center.

"Now that the Winds are here, the meeting of the four seasons is now started." Jack said as he took his seat at the North facing throne. Bloom sat in the East throne, Anna in the South throne, Vell in the West throne.

* * *

Chatter erupted as soon as they took their seats. It was so loud that the animals in the front even joined in with their howling, neighing and hoof stamping. This caused Bunny's ears to be plastered to his head, and he was trying to keep his feet still during this whole thing.

Jack rose from his throne and stamped his staff; shooting out a blast of cold air. "ENOUGH!" He yelled "we revealed ourselves to you not for the fun of it. We have called you here today to warn you of an incoming threat to the seasons and possibly the world."

Anna stood up next "the previous Winter Queen, and Summer King have risen from there imprisonment, and are aiding the guardians enemies, Pitch Black."

Vell then stood up "While we do not know there full plans we know they do plan to destroy the earth and the human in it, leaving desolation and fear in their wake."

Bloom stood up last "We have called you all together to aid us in the fight to defeat them. While we can and will defeat them ourselves, your aid will greatly hasten our efforts."

Suddenly a cold shiver ran up the spines of everyone present and both a deep and high pitched laughter was heard echoing through the field. "Oh 'greatly Hasten our efforts' did you hear that Pitch dear?" a sickly sweet voice said from over their heads. "They think that can beat us! Ha! That is funny, little children, you have not even ruled for half a century and you believe you can defeat myself and Oberon?" the rulers and guardians looked up to see a Pitch standing next to a woman dressed in a flowing wispy black and blue gown, deathly pale skin, looking even paler against the black gown, on spindly limbs. She had bleached white hair and icy white eyes. Her blue tinted lips parted in a cruel smile, and her deep purple butterfly wings gently fluttered in the air.

"Mab, you are not welcome here lea-"

"That is Queen Mab! Jack Frost!" She yelled

"You are Queen no longer. Jack is now King of winter!" Vell said.

"Oh but that can be changed" She had said slowly and precisely. "All of you listen up! These four and there…_helpers_, will fall, you have a decision to make. Either fall with them or join us! As I speak Oberon is causing mayhem on the summer lands! Fire and heat waves destroying the people that have ruined the earth! And you will sit here on the side of those that support them! There is even two of your kind that are swarm to protect the young humans! Is that what you want! To fight for those humans that plan to destroy the earth? Come with me and you will be feared and honored like you once were!"

Many of the spirits and fey shuffled and moved about anxious to fly up to join her, but none did. Then Snegurochka flew up and curtsied to her. "My true Queen, I will be honored to work for you." She said for all to hear.

"My dear, though are you not that _winter King's_ attendant? Have you not pledged your loyalty to him?"

"My queen, I had pledged that I will be loyal to the ruler of winter, and you are the rightful ruler of winter."

"Ah you have manipulated you words, clever girl." Mad reached up her arm and trailed her long fingers up and down Snegurochka's cheek, "Though there is one down side to that. Who is to say that you might think that I am not the true ruler and then join him again? Hmm? You can just as easily change sides and have proven your willingness to do so, who is to say you will not do it again? And that is a chance I cannot take." Just as she finished saying that her hand moved to Snegurochka's neck. Mab's long fingers wrapped around the tall neck and Mab tightened her grip. Her hands glowed a gray blue and Snegurochka started coughing and struggling in Mab's hold. Snegurochka was heard gasping for breath. Her fur cap was knocked off and her wispy white hair flared up around her. The blue gray glow of Mab's hand intensified and Snegurochka's struggling slowed down, a cruel smile spread on Mab's face as the life in Snegurochka's eyes left. Mab released her hold on the body and it plummeted to the ground, like a rock, landing right in front of Jack and North.

"Hear this and listen! I do not want new blood they can only bring forth bad things. I have and always will have those who hold the title of Unseelie. Oberon has the same for the Seelie. Those of you who have held tight that title will come with me. Or be left to die a far worse death then this one!"

Hundreds rose from the winter and summer section and some dozens from spring and fall. They left with Mab and Pitch.

* * *

The hundreds that remained were shocked at what took place. North kneeled next to the body of his daughter, he stood there frozen, not knowing whether to be angry at Mab or sad for the loss of a daughter he never truly connected with. He settled with sadness as a tear streaked down his cheek and his hands griped her coat. Jack on the other hand steeled himself. He started drilling out orders to his spirits and fey that were still with him, telling them to go mend the things Mab had torn up and the other rulers told there remaining subjects likewise.

"You pookas will remain here. We have more specific planes for you" Jack said to the wolves, horses, and deer."

* * *

** Sooo… Lots of surprises in this chapter huh. Please let me know what you think! And who saw the Pooka thing coming?**


	8. chapter 7- Wolves

**And now the long anticipated chapter. Hehehe…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

North, Tooth, and Sandy looked from Jack to Aster

"Did Jack just address the other animals as pookas?" Tooth asked

"And are not you Pooka, Aster?" North asked

"Yeah and yeah" Aster said

"NO! He is no longer apart of the spring Pooka tribe. He is a guardian and a Spring holiday!" Bloom all but yelled

"Yes, the little Rabbit is no longer apart of the tribes, and he is now safe from the Jaws of me and my siblings. He even has his precious human _believers"_ a sinister voice said. One wolf walked forward, he had a dark gray pelt and navy blue eyes, his muzzle was coated in dark red stains and his teeth which were in a _lovely_ grin were as yellow Colby Jack Cheese. As the wolf walked forward though he began to change, his spine and limbs elongated, his paws grew and became more flexible. He jumped up on his hind legs and began walking the last couple feet on the two. As he stood up, if it were not for Bunny's ears the anamorphic wolf would be as tall as Aster.

"What do you want Lunoff!" Aster Growled at the alpha wolf. Aster's body was tense and ready for a fight.

"Nothing with you, Lunch, though I do miss the taste of that feast I and my pack had centuries back, maybe you could help me remember what it tasted like?" Lunoff said as he egged on Aster. This worked and they could see that it caused Aster to snap at the mention of his family's massacre.

"You will regret that you said that!" Aster said as he reached for his boomerang on his back.

"Oh, you're going to fight like a human, when you are fighting for the memories of your tribe? Now that just isn't right. Shouldn't you be fighting like the Pooka you really are." Lunoff chided as he got into a fighting stance.

Bunny hesitated for a second. He then moved his arm away from the boomerang and to the buckle, releasing the clasp. As the boomerang clattered on the ground, Lunoff lunged.

* * *

**Hehehe… sorry I am feeling really evil today. Though you won't have to wait long, promise, though heads up. Next chapter is really gruesome. **


	9. Chapter 8-The wolf attacks and burials

**Heads up the fight scene and the memories are kind of gruesome.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Lunoff went straight for Aster's throat, Bunny blocked with his arms crossed keeping Lunoff's muzzle away from his throat. Bunny leaned back, so that his back was now on the ground and Lunoff was above him. He then kicked with all his might, and landed a plow to Lunoff's stomach, and managed to kick him a good five feet away from them, into the Fall section. Leaves scattered as Lunoff landed with a thud. Aster chased after him. Lunoff got up and hurled himself at Aster, who dodged left and Lunoff landed into another pile of leaves. Aster stood on all fours panting lightly and readied for Lunoff's next attack. Lunoff though, surprised Aster and jumped out from a different pile of leaves. He knocked Aster on his side and pinned him to the ground. Lunoff began clawing at Bunny and biting down on him. Bunny twisted and turned trying to get away. In the Background, howls of cheers were heard from the winter Pookas as they cheered on their Alpha to victory. All the while, Jack and Bloom were holding back the others.

"Why are you letting them do this! Aster could get hurt!" Tooth screamed at Jack

"Aster needs to resolve his anger on his tribe and Lunoff needs to learn his place." Jack said

"Jack! Bunny is losing though!" North said

Bloom glared at North and then looked back at the fight and smirked, "not any more he isn't"

Aster had managed to kick Lunoff away from him again and then jumped on him. Aster extended his hind claws and began kicking at his stomach, tearing at Lunoff's skin with his hind claws. The howling in the background fell silent. Aster began to kick and claw with both his hind and front legs, he tore at the stomach, the front and back legs, the neck, and the muzzle, he knocked out a few fangs with a couple kicks to the face. Asters face was contorted in rage and it looked like he wasn't going to stop until he saw Lunoff dead.

Lunoff was the reason for his tribe's death, for the annihilation of his family, for the decades he had to spend alone with no family in an empty warren. NO FAMILY, NO WIFE, NO SIBLINGS, NO CHILDREN. GONE ALL GONE! These thoughts kept circling Aster's thoughts and channeling his anger. He focused on the alpha wolf and his role in this. He had watched helplessly as he saw his mate's skull get crushed by this wolf.

Aster was snarling and growling the whole time, he had not said one actual word since the fight started and he hadn't stood on two legs either. He looked like a giant feral Rabbit. He had no thought outside of beating his challenger. Just as he was about to land the final blow that would kill the wolf. A green tendril of light formed a collar around him and pulled him back. He pulled at it and fought the pull, eventually the green light that came from Bloom managed to get Aster into a standing position on two legs and slowly the Green eyes that were feral with anger and revenge turned back to the knowing and kind ones. The glowing collar spread calm throughout his body as he stood there, and everything slowly came back to him. He watched as Jack did a similar thing to Lunoff. Once Lunoff was separated from Aster though, Jack froze Lunoff's feet to the ground of the falls section and hardened the blue glow around his neck to a navy blue spiked collar. Lunoff then shrank back to the more normal looking giant wolf form as he panted and began liking his wounds.

"fuwafuwa usachan, come let us get you to springs section, you will feel better." Bloom said as she pulled him in the direction of the spring section.

The three other guardians just stared in disbelief at what Aster had just done. As Aster walked past them with a regretful look on his face for having his friends see him act like an animal. He just looked down at the ground and his feet soaked in Lunoff's blood.

"S-Sorry you had to see me act like that mates." He mumbled as he walked past them.

They watched as Bloom coxed Bunny to sit down in the grass and flowers. They watched as his cuts slowly heeled, and Bloom hugged him and petted him. They could have sworn that He even began nuzzling her too.

"What iz happening?" North asked

"That iz simple, the Winter and Spring Pookas never got along, winter pookas killed and spring pookas created. They were polar opposites. Decades ago the wolves decided to attack the rabbits. I am still unsure why though, only people that do know are Jack, Bloom, the Alpha and Aster. The wolves had decided to kill off the Rabbits behind Jack and Bloom's back. They had killed off all but Aster, he was untouchable to them." Vell said

A question mark appeared over Sandy's head followed by a wolf and Bunny and then a big cancelation sign overtop of them.

"Why? Because Aster was a Holiday at the time. He was above the pookas level, he was stronger and more powerful too. They could not touch him, though he could not touch them now either." Anna said

"Then why did they suddenly start fighting now?" Tooth asked

"Simple. Lunoff egged the idiot Kangaroo on and talked him into dropping the one thing that made him different from the other pookas, his weapons they tied him to his human like nature. Without them it allowed his animal instincts to take hold on him." Jack said as he walked up. Anger plain on his face. He picked up Aster's boomerangs and walked them over to Bloom who then handed them to Aster. He laid them off to the side, though his paws never left the weapon.

As Jack returned Vell asked "so what are you going to do about that Alpha? He obviously started the fight"

"Yeah no kidding." he said and then sighed. "Right now I'm just slowing down his healing by forcing him to stay in the fall section, I hope you don't mind Vell, and I have that collar on him that will hinder him from changing his form. Plus he hates it, so I get to humiliate him again."

"Keep him from changing form?" Tooth asked

"Yeah you guys saw it when he walked up here, all pookas have two forms, one that looks like a normal animal and another that looks more human like. You guys have even seen Aster's too. It was the small bunny that he turned into when he lost most of his believers. "

"Okay now that these two finally fought it out, let's get back to business." Anna said. She turned and faced the Summer Pookas and said " you will guard the borders of the Summer realms, Keep the summer fey and spirits from leaving and any others from entering, unless I am with them, or they, or a summer being has my symbol on them, understood?"

"Yes mistress!" The head black stallion said as he bowed to her then turned the heard to go back and disappeared in a glint of light.

Vell turned to the Deer and said the same thing. The Stag that stepped forward bowed deeply and said "as you command master" and they too disappeared in a flurry of leaves

Jack took a cold hard glare at his wolves. "I hope you all understand not to mess with another season again, now you will take your Alpha and head to the winter realms, guard the borders and let none in or out that do not bear MY symbol. Is this clear?"

"Yes master, we will do as you command." The beta wolf said as he bowed to Jack his head on the ground. The beta walked over to the Alpha and the ice around his feet melted, he helped Lunoff to the Winter side and the back headed back in a flurry of snow.

After that was taken care of, Jack knelt down to where North sat, never having left the corps of his daughter.

"North, I can send her to be buried any were, but do you know where she would like to be buried?"

"The town of St. Petersburg where she was born… no wait, the small village in Siberia where her band had lived, that was the place she saw as home, not with me or her mother." He said as he caressed her hair. "I wish it had though." North had said sadly.

With a slight nod and a sad smile he raised his staff and Segna's Body turned to snow. The north wind then gently rose up the snow and blew her in the direction of were North had said.

"What now?" Vell said looking at Jack.

Jack looked at a teary eyed North and an injured Bunny. "That is a good question."

* * *

**Okay this is the true end promise! Tell me what you think! I hope the fight scene was good. I tried typing what I envisioned it to be. I hope I succeeded! **


	10. Chapter 9-plans and a tiny Bunny

**Okay first thing I have to say; you guys, and gals, reviews are dang hilarious to read! That you so much for all the complements and even some ideas. **

**Now just to set something strait and specific thanks**

**Neko to Inu- love the username by the way, and just ta let ya know a prologue is supposed to be short it is an intro chapter, to set the mood of the story, or book. And assuming you are the guest that reviewed almost every chapter, thank ya for all the wonderful comments and I hope ya can get an account so I can talk with ya through PM instead of using the chapter. **

**And to every non guest that has reviewed I thanked you or talked with ya through PM but I still want ta say thanks ta all of ya for the wonderful reviews. **

**And just so ya know all the ta and ya's that ya are seeing are cause I'm typing how I talk, though if you can handle Bunny's, Anna's. North's and Vell's I think ya can handle mine!**

**Love ya all, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Though all of the many OC I do own. And no more Bashing Lunoff, he is an Alpha of the winter tribe he is suppose ta be mean so let it be. Plus for some reason I really like writing characters that are total jerks, I do not know why though… anyway sorry for the little rabbit trail there. Now on to the fluff, hilarity and everything else that is my chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We should head back to the North Pole and make a plan, and fuwafuwa usachan needs to rest and heal." Bloom said as she waked up to the others.

"Where is the Kangaroo anyways?" Jack said as he looked around for the tall anamorphic Rabbit.

Bloom shifted her stance as she came to stand with them. The group just now noticed her cloak rapped around something she cradled in her arms. "He was too injured, and he claimed his Pooka nature. He strengthened his bond with spring, thus it allowed me to do this." She said as she revealed the small bundle in her arms. There laid Bunny in his small, weaker form. "He needed to conserve his strength to heal his body; this is the fastest way to do it."

They all looked down at the blood soaked bunny and wondered how much of it was the rabbit's and how much was the wolf's.

"Very well let us go." North said "Ha! With Bunny asleep, no more complaining about flying! There is bright side to everything!"

Jack snickered at this comment, "Bloom why don't you ride in the sleigh? That way you won't have to fly with the extra weight." He said.

* * *

While the group flew back to the pole, two people stood in a cave deep in the woods making plans on how to get rid of four certain season sprites and five childhood guardians.

"So dear, now that you have all of the helpers what do you plan to do with them?" a shadowy man in a pitch black cloak said as he walked around a woman dressed in a similar fashion with bleached white hair and an ice crown.

"I can assure you, they will cause worldwide chaos, making plenty of fear for you to consume." She said as she trailed her hands across his face. "We will cause great horrors for people both in reality and in the sleep! They will have no reprieve of the worst fears!" she said as she leaned into pitch and kissed him, sending frost across his face as he shivered in pleasure. Her hands traveled up his back as his came across her waist. Mab's ice blue eyes closed as she started to force herself on Pitch. She started kissing him harshly and gripping him tightly, possessively. Ice spread from her fingers as it threatened to encompass Pitch. Feeling the encroaching ice he gently pushed away from Mab realizing her hold on him and ending their moment, just as a burly man with shaggy, golden blond hair that reached his shoulders, golden skin with a pink ting, eyes as green as an ever green, a wide nose and thin lips walked in. His tall frame is covered by a deep green cloak and on his head rests a crown of leaves and branches.

"Oberon, so good to see you. Did your plans go well?" Mab asked she said as she rushed over to him.

"Yes, my dear, he said as he cupped her face in his hands. All goes according to plan. The summer fey in my control are causing mass panic and the spirits left under that child's rule are unable to fight them properly. And from what I had seen, the same goes for the little winter king too. And Pitch's word holds true. A little boy in a small little town seems to hold great power over the strength of the child king. All three of us shale have our revenge by the New Year!" Oberon exclaimed as he reached his arms up. The three stood together as the laughed manically.

* * *

The Guardians and monarchs walked into the workshop. All of them a bit down, the rulers for seeing the loss of some of their people leave them, Jack and North both mourned the death of Snegurochka, and Bloom was concerned over Bunny.

"North, is there someplace I could wash Bunny off? He is covered in blood and his wounds need to be cleaned." Bloom asked. She had a sad look in her face as she knew that the wounds were many and not many of them were fully healed when he was in spring's section.

"Yes, Yeti will take you there. Come to meeting room when you are done." He said as he called a yeti forward. He showed her to a large bathroom with both a huge claw foot tub and a waterfall shower, neither of which would do for cleaning of a wounded small bunny. She took him to a sink, which were big enough to lay a small child in, just what she was basically doing. She when and turned on the water, making sure it did not get too hot, and then began to clean Bunny, who was still out cold from the fight. She removed the daisy color that she used to keep him in his small form. She knew he couldn't change back now, he was too weak currently. The water quickly turned red and then slowly, the caked on blood washed out, and the water turned from a dark solid red, to a pale pink and finally clear. Once all the blood was wash off she started soaping up Bunny and carefully washing his open wounds. Though apparently it wasn't gentle enough because we was soon woken up from the pain and screamed bloody murder. Bloom stopped what she was doing, dropping Bunny in the sink and jumped back, surprised by the sudden scream.

"Oh fuwafuwa usachan I'm so sorry! Are you okay!"

Bunny's head broke the surface of the water and he spit some of the bath water out of his mouth. "Yeah shila I'm fine, that one just hurt is all." He suddenly realized where he was how big Bloom suddenly looked. "ya didn't…"

"I'm sorry Bunny but it was the only way. If you had stayed big it would take you even longer to heal."

"But now I have to stay like this until I'm fully healed!" he said as he raised his arms out of the water and them flinched from the pain it caused to simply move them

"See you are still very much injured. Now hold still why I clean you up and bandage your wounds." Bloom said stubbornly. Bunny complied but not without a small huff and an indignant pout the whole time.

Once Bunny was clean and bandaged up; Bloom placed the daisy collar back on him, not trusting him to not change back once he got enough strength back. She then wrapped him in a thick fluffy blanket because he had started to shiver as soon as he got out of the water.

"Come on, we're going to meet the others now" Bloom said as she Picked up Bunny and walked out the bathroom.

"Wha-what!? No way am I letting them see me like this again!"

"Fuwafuwa usachan, they already did, collar and all!" she said as she giggled.

"Great, first I'm stuck in this state for who knows how long and now I have ta deal with Frostbite and the others making fun of me." He mumbled

"Oh Bunny you're not going to be stuck like that for long! Only a couple of days two tops!"

"Well I guess that ain't too bad." He said.

"Good" she said as she pushed open the door to the meeting room. Everyone sat were they sat last time Jack and Anna had on a stern look, like the two had just finished arguing about something.

"I'm telling ye, that's the only thing they could do Jack!" Anna yelled

"And I'm telling you that there is no way they know about that!" he yelled back

Looks like they hadn't finished arguing.

"yez, but Pitch iz with them, he has more than likely told them about us, and Pitch knows about it." North said.

"Um.. knows about what?" Bloom asks as she walked in and sat near the fire. Bunny had buried deep into the bundle of blanket he was wrapped in so they wouldn't see him.

"Know about weakness guardians have." Vell said

"And since Jackie boy here is now a guardian he shares this weakness." Anna added.

Bloom could see the four of them; North, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack tense up at Anna's and Vell's words. And she felt Bunny also tensing up too.

"Nii-san, what is this weakness?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Well ahh…you see…" he trailed off

The others didn't but in to tell her either. Bunny, getting fed up with the silence, poked his head out of the blanket and told her

"Our weakness is the same as are strength. The believers. The amount of believers we have the stronger we are. When we lose them we get weaker." Bunny said plainly. He had also managed to wiggle out of the blanket and now sat on Blooms lap. "Don't look at me like that mates, ya weren't going ta tell the girl!" he said looking at his friends.

"Though there is an interesting thing concerning Jack," North said. "He has only handful of believers yet he is still very powerful, maybe even more so now then we first met him." North said.

"That's cause I'm the winter king. My power comes from the earth; it's not purely defined by the belief in humans. And then there is the fact that as long as people has some belief in a personification of winter it gives me some strength, it's not enough belief to actually see me of course though." He said quietly.

"and what does this have to do with Mab and Oberon?" Bloom asked

"Anna thinks they vill use this veakness against them and try to veaken Jack. Him being the strongest of us" Vell said. Suddenly a bell chimed in the room causing Vell, Anna and Bloom to jump. The others looked like they expected the bell to ring.

"Looks like the yeti's finished making dinner." Tooth said as she flew out the room with Sandy and to the dining room.

"Come children we can discuss more over dinner. Food is good. It will let you think more clearly." North said as he walked out too. Chimes of we aren't children were heard, yet the teens complied and flew to the dining room. Bloom still holding on to Bunny.

* * *

North sat at the head, with Tooth, Sandy on his right and Jack sat on the other end. Vell sat on North's other side with Anna and Bloom next to him. A stool was placed next to Bloom were she placed Bunny. Each of them has a big bowl of vegetable soup in front of them, and they all began eating, momentarily forgetting the argument moments earlier. All except Bunny that is. He just sat there staring at the bowl, then at the spoon next to it, and then at his paws; paws that aren't as flexible as they used to be. Jack noticed this and then started to chuckle, the others looked at him confused, all Jack did was point in Bunny's direction and they figured out why. Bunny wasn't able to eat his food because of the form he's in. this caused the other teens to chuckle too, that is except Bloom who looked at her siblings and had her staff glow green, which silenced them up real quick, not wanting a repeat of yesterday morning.

Bloom smiled and said "I guess you need help huh?" Bunny shook his head, but as he went to try and hold the spoon, which he managed to get into the soup but instead of getting it back out he lunched the spoon and its contents in the air, and it landed in Jacks hair. More chuckles were heard, this time at Jacks expense.

Bloom sighed and picked up the spoon, and said " I guess I'll feed you, now open."

"Bloom you finish yours first, I'm full anyways so I'll do it". Jack said as he pushed his chair closer to Bunny.

Jack took the spoon and brought it up to Bunny's mouth, he kept his fury lips closed and would not let the spoon near him.

"Come on, you need to eat." Jack said "be reasonable" he tried it again and managed to weasel it in this time, after that Bunny complied with the feeding.

Bunny's bowl was halfway empty and Jack was bringing another spoonful to Bunny's mouth when he suddenly dropped the spoon and griped his stomach, his face contorted in pain.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled

"Nii-san! What wrong!" Bloom exclaimed

"I-I don't know, just something is wrong. My lake, something isn't right there, and Jamie something is wrong with Jamie!

* * *

**Okay hope ya like that ending! And I hope you enjoyed all that fluffy and steamy goodness that was scattered throughout it! Hope ya have a happy new year!**


End file.
